Harry Potter and the Black Assassin
by Dovahkiin1503
Summary: When Dumbledore left Harry on the doorstep of his relative he had hoped that Harry would be easy to manipulate. The Dursleys however threw a that idea out of the window when they forced Harry into an experimental game called Sword Art Online. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME WHEN INTERESTED.
1. Chapter 1 Let the Death Games begin

**Summary:** When Dumbledore left Harry on the doorstep of his relative he had hoped that Harry would be easy to manipulate. The Dursleys however threw a that idea out of the window when they forced Harry into an experimental game called Sword Art Online.

 **A/N:** Hogwarts start at eighteen. And Harry is fourteen when he enters SAO, Kirito is fifteen and Asuna sixteen years old.

 **Pairings:**

 **Harry/Suguha/Shino**

 **Kirito/Asuna**

 **Harry Potter and the Black Assassin**

 **Chapter 01: Let the Death Games begin**

It had been a weird four years. When he turned ten, Harry finally gained a friend by the name of Miranda Rookwood. Two months after they became friends, Miranda had told Harry all about the wizarding world. This include the incident that made him an orphan or so he thought. As it turned out, his parents under the advice of Albus Dumbledore left him at his relatives doorstep. The rumors were still circulating as for the reason. Some said that Harry was the reason the Dark Lord targeted the Potters, while other said the Harry was a squib (a none magical born to magicals) this was proven untrue since Harry revealed that his hair would grow overnight. This feature was a sign of someone being a Metamorphmagus or someone that could change his or her appearance at will.

In the month after this revelation Harry discovered his mother's old school trunk with her old schoolbooks still in it. And so Harry and Miranda begun to learn magic eight years before they would go to Hogwarts. It was now four years later and they were now halfway through fifth year. It was very difficult doing magic without a wand, but they still managed to do it. Today both Harry and Miranda were extra thrilled. For today a game would launch were Miranda had played the beta of. A game called Sword Art Online or SAO for short. Each of the beta testers would get a copy and Harry knew that the Dursleys had gotten a copy as well. And he knew his relatives well enough to know that they would use him as a test subject for the game to see if it was safe. What no-one would know was that for the next four years Harry would play the game and he would be watched by Miranda's aunt. So it was a happy Harry James Potter that was forced into SAO. Thankfully the game adapted to the country it was played in. After Harry had made his character (as he saw himself in four years) he appeared in a central plaza. After looking around for five minutes a very excited Miranda ran almost into him.

Both Harry and Miranda walked out of the Town of Beginning and walked to the fields outside the town. Once they were there they started hacking and slashing at the boars that were roaming the fields. Harry and Miranda were soon joined by two older boys. One had shoulder long black hair he wore a blue shirt and some leather armor and had a one-handed sword. The other had long rad hair that was held in place by a bandana he wore a red shirt and some leather armor as well. The two boys introduced themselves as Kirito and Klein. Harry and Miranda introduced themselves to Kirito and Klein and together they continued slaying the boars. While they were slaying the boars, Kirito glanced at the two newcomers. The boy had short wild ebony-black hair and emerald-green eyes. He wore a black shirt and like all players had also some leather armor. The girl had blond hair that reached her shoulders, she also had icy blue eyes that seemed to be able to freeze even the toughest person in his tracks. She wore a forest-green shirt and had some leather armor. The weird thing was that the boy reminded him of something that was tugging on his memory.

When they noticed the sun was setting it was Harry (in-game Hadrian) who asked "Eh maybe a weird question, but where is the logout button?" At this Miranda, Kirito and Klein checked their player menu's and saw that the logout button had disappeared. It was at this moment that bell rang and the four disappeared in a blinding light. When they could look again they saw that they were once again on the plaza. When they looked up they saw a red blinking block that said "WARNING! System message please stand by." Harry felt the sudden urge to groan in despair as he had a feeling he and everyone else weren't going to like this system message.

The single message was suddenly spread across the sky. Slowly blood like slime between the messages and formed in a grim reaper like figure with a red cloak. Everyone was silent and watched the red figure. **"Attention players, I welcome you all to my world."** Harry's eyes widened and whispered "His world? What does he mean by that." After a slight pause the figure continued **"My name is Akihiko Kayaba and as of this moment I'm in control of this world."** Harry gasped, since he grew up in the muggle world Harry knew who Akihiko Kayaba was. Although he was still a bit confused and felt his dread growing by the minute. After a moment Kayaba continued. **"I'm sure most of you already noticed an item missing from your main menu, the logout button. Let me assure you this is not a defect in the game, I repeat this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be."** Harry's right eye began to twitch and he began muttering something about being Fate's whipping boy. Meanwhile Klein whispered "He's kidding Right?" After a moment Kayaba continued. **"You cannot log yourself out in SAO and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the Nervegear from your head. If anyone attempts to do this a transmitter inside the Nervegear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life."** This time Harry did groan and whispered "Oh for the love of all that is good and holy. Why do these thing keep happening to me?" Klein asked Kirito if Kayaba was kidding. Kirito then said that Kayaba was right and that the Nervegear could destroy someone's brain if the microwave was strong enough and the safety was disabled. Kayaba once again started talking **"Despite my warnings, the families and friends of some of the players have attempted to remove the nervegear. An unfortunate decision to say the least. As a result the game has now 213 less players then when it began. They have been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world."** Everyone gasped and Kirito whispered "213?"Klein found his voice and said "No way! I don't believe it!" Once more Kayaba spoke up as some screens appeared in the air **"As you can see, international media outlets have around the clock coverage of everything including the deaths. At this point it is safe to assume the likelihood of a nervegear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this bring you a little comfort as you try to clear the game. It is important to remember the following: there is no longer any way to revive someone within the game, if your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be removed from the system, forever. And the nervegear will** **simultaneously destroy your brain."** Everyone including Miranda's aunt (who could watch what happened in SAO through a charm she had cast on Harry and Miranda) widened their eyes in shock while Harry and Kirito were clenching their fists in anger. Kayaba then spoke up for the final time **"There is only one way for a player to escape now, you must clear the game. Right now you are gathered on floor one, the lowest level of Aincrad. If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you may advance to the next floor. Beat the boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game. Last but not least I have placed a little present in the item storage of every player, please take a look."** Every player opened their item storage and found a mirror. When the mirror was equipped, every player was surrounded by a blue light. When the light was gone, everyone was reverted back to their real forms. That fact was quite comical since some female avatars turned out to be male.

When Kirito looked at Harry his eyes widened as he realized just who Harry was. His cousin was a witch so they had a bit of knowledge about the Wizarding World and their Ancient and Noble Houses. The most notable was the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. It was common knowledge that the Potters had a son that survived the infamous Killing Curse by the equal infamous former Dark Lord Voldemort. Suguah had mentioned that the Potters were forced to leave one child with relatives for reasons unknown. Kirito almost slapped his head when he figured out that Hadrian was the missing Potter child named Harry James Potter. Suguah had also mentioned that Kirito lacked tact so it was no surprise when he said "Your real name is Harry James Potter isn't it?" Kirito did notice that Miranda groaned when the question was asked. Hadrian turned towards Kirito and the future swordsman was shocked at the cold look he received from Hadrian.

When Kirito asked his question Harry almost growled in frustration and said frustration was quite visible in his eyes that turned rather cold. And so when he turned to Kirito he said with a lot of suppressed anger in his voice "I'm no Potter and have no ties to that family ever since my parents abandoned me for no apparent reason. If there is a family name I could claim I would do it without question. So I say so mote it be." With a blinding flash of light the magical vow took effect and the magic searched for other families he could claim with the same rank as the Potter family. It was a minute later that with a ping a couple of items were stored into Harry's item storage. The first item Harry saw when he opened his item storage was called List of Lordships and Emancipation. When Harry selected the item, a letter appeared in his hand that said

Dear Mister Hadrian,

Since magic has selected the families you could claim as your own, but you cut every tie with the Potter family you have for now no last name. If you wanted you could claim all of these families since they are your birthright. Magic has selected the following families.

The Ancient and Noble House of Auditore by blood (mother's side)

The Ancient and Noble House of Peverell by blood (father's side)

The Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw by blood (mother's side)

The Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin by rite of conquest (Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort)

From the moment you choose a family as your own you are also emancipated and considered an adult in the Magical World.

The silence that followed was broken by Miranda who said "Unbelievable. You are The-Boy-Who-Lived. Oh that is going to be a nasty surprise when the Potters find out." Meanwhile Hadrian had chosen the families and with another ping an second letter appeared that said

Dear Hadrian Auditore,

From this moment forward you are emancipated and Hadrian Auditore, Head and Lord of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Auditore, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Miranda smirked and said "You know Harry if it got out that your birth parents abandoned the true Boy-Who-Lived, the Potter family would lose their Noble ranking and become the Ancient House of Potter. And it seems that we still have our magic with us it this game while SAO has no magic support system." Klein who had no knowledge about magic being real asked the obvious question "You are telling me that magic is real and that you, Harry and Miranda are a wizard and witch?" At this Harry and Miranda both nodded and Klein pointed at Kirito and asked "And you?" Kirito shook his head and said "No I have no magic, but my cousin does and is a witch." Klein who by now understood a bit more just nodded his head. It was then that Kirito said "Alright I think it would be best if we split up and form parties of two. This way we could still gain some good exp. and we could cover the other." Hadrian and Miranda nodded since they were already thinking this when Klein said "I will go and look for my friends and team up with them. Kirito gave a nod in understanding when he said "By the way Hadrian you received more than two pings so what else did you get if you don't mind of course." At this Hadrian was reminded that he indeed got more than the two letters and checked his inventory were he saw some items. He made a list of the items and showed them to his friends. When Miranda, Kirito and Klein looked at the list they were amazed at what they read.

 **Armor of Altaïr:**

This armor was the personal armor of the legendary assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze. With this armor Ezio infiltrated the Vatican and confronted the pope and Grandmaster of the Templar Order, Rodrigo Borgia. It was rumored to be lost in the attack on Monteriggioni by the pope's son Cesare Borgia.

 **Status Armor of Altaïr:**

 **Armor rating:** 267

 **Constitution:** +90

 **Fire resistance:** 65%

 **Cold resistance:** 65%

 **Electricity resistance:** 65%

 **Spirit resistance:** 65%

 **Sword of Altaïr:**

This sword was the personal sword of the legendary assassin Altaïr Ibn-La Ahad and later the legendary assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Ezio had this sword when he confronted Rodrigo Borgia and through his journeys in Rome and Constantinople.

 **Status Sword of Altaïr:**

 **DPS:** 279

 **Sprb. Dragon Slaying rune:** \+ 50 damage against dragons

 **Sprb. Demon Slaying rune:** \+ 50 damage against demons

 **Critical chance bonus:** 50%

 **Critical damage bonus:** 35%

 **Sword of Godric Gryffindor:**

This sword was the personal sword of Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 **Status Sword of Godric Gryffindor**

 **DPS:** 250

 **Sprb Corrupting rune:** \+ 50 damage against living creatures and humans

 **Sprb Cleansing rune:** \+ 50 damage against corrupted and undead

 **Sprb absorption rune:** Gains the effect and damage of that what comes in contact with it and makes it stronger

 **Critical chance bonus:** 35%

 **Critical damage bonus:** 45%

 **Amulet of Ravenclaw:**

Rumored to be the personal amulet of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Not much else is known about this amulet.

 **Status Amulet of Ravenclaw:**

For each level up the wielder gains two extra skill points.

 **Status Superb belt of health:**

 **Health:** +200

Kirito, Miranda and Klein could only stare between Hadrian and the list. After some tense minutes Hadrian asked "So what do you guys think?" Kirito was the first to recover and said "Keep the status of these items hidden. A lot of people would kill for this especially now. And I advise you to raise the battle healing skill as fast as you can." Hadrian understood and nodded. After this the group split up, With Klein going back to the Town of Beginning to find his friends while Hadrian, Miranda and Kirito went to the next town. Hadrian was about to equip his items when another two pings were heard and Miranda and Kirito turned to Hadrian who in turn gave them a new list that read

 **Cloak of Invisibility:**

One of the rumored Deathly Hallows. This cloak is an heirloom of the Peverell family.

 **Status Cloak of Invisibility:**

Hides the status of those of Peverell blood and when the hood is pulled up it turns that person invisible.

 **Dragon hide wand holster:**

This is used to store a witch's or wizard's wand.

Kirito blinked two times before he said "You Hadrian are one lucky bastard. Do you know that?" Hadrian smirked at Kirito and said "Actually Kirito this is the first time I'm lucky." After he said this, Hadrian equipped his items and equipped the cloak in the cape slot of his armor, thus concealing his status.

 **Meanwhile in the real world.**

Anastasia Rookwood (Miranda's aunt) had retrieved Harry's body from his relatives. She made sure that she used magical lighting to keep the Nervegear powered. When she found out that Harry was actually the Boy-Who-Lived she wanted to strangle the Potters for being so stupid. She actually had a feral grin when she saw Hadrian breaking all ties to the Potter family and claiming those Lordships. She then made a split second decision and decided to move Miranda and Hadrian to Japan and into one of their hospitals. For she knew the Statue of Secrecy was only in Europe. Before she went to bed she looked at the calendar and saw that the date was June 31 2022. She turned to the body of Hadrian and whispered "Happy birthday Hadrian Auditore."

What Anastasia didn't know was that at that same moment two parents were in a fight about the same situation. In Potter manor James Potter was trying to calm his pissed off wife down, the keyword being trying. Lily had always felt guilty about abandoning her oldest son and so one night she sneaked into Nr. 4 Private Drive and casted an advanced monitoring charm. This allowed her to see what her son was doing. And so she witnessed the speech of Akihiko Kayaba and the fact that her son was stuck in a death game. She also witnessed Hadrian cutting all and every tie to the Potter family and the discovery that Hadrian was actually the Boy-Who-Lived. It was at that very moment that Lily remembered something she had told Dumbledore when he had announced that Aiden was the Boy-Who-Lived. Lily had witnessed an spectral dragon forming in front of Harry and redirecting the killing curse.

When Lily had told everything had told to her husband he actually had the guts to deny the possibility of Hadrian being the Boy-Who-Lived, that was of course before they were informed by a gong being heard that someone had himself cut off from the Potter family. When they saw the name and other titles, one of them being Lord Slytherin by Rite of Conquest, Well let's just say that the frustration and despair from all those years caught up to Lily and she lost control. When James said the Harry had stolen those titles from Aiden, Lily had enough and said "I Lily Potter nee Evans swear on my magic and life to never set a foot in Potter manor again once I have left and I see no longer the love under which I married James Charles Potter. Also I would beg my son Hadrian Auditore to forgive me for the mistake I made all those years ago. So I say so mote it be." James looked on as the magical vow took effect and the marriage band around Lily's ring finger melted away. Signifying their divorce. James was then reminded of the fact that his parents actually would agree with Lily on this situation and mentally prepared himself for an ear lashing he would never forget.

 **Same time Aincrad floor 001:**

Before he went to sleep, Hadrian smirked and said to his two companions "It would seem the Lily Potter nee Evans is Lily Evans once again as she just divorce James Potter." Miranda looked curious at Hadrian while Kirito asked "How do you know that? Since it would have to happen in the real world." Hadrian smirked and said "Lily had sneaked into Nr. 4 Private Drive once and casted and advanced monitoring charm on me so she could see what I did. The funny thing is that it works both ways."

 **September 31 2022 Aincrad Floor 001:**

It had been two months since the death game known as Sword Art Online had started. In those two months two thousand people had died, most who had committed suicide. After the first night Hadrian and Miranda had separated from Kirito since they found out he was more comfortable alone. In these two months they had leveled up about ten levels. Each level would give three skill points, but since Hadrian had the Amulet of Ravenclaw he gained five skill points each level. Hadrian had also contacted his birth mother and said that if she really wanted to be forgiven she had to move to Tokyo in Japan and contact Anastasia Rookwood. Which she did without question. When Lily had first made contact with Anastasia, she was actually slapped in the middle of the Hospital where Miranda and Hadrian stayed. Lily had then explained what had happened with James. As it turned out, both Charles and Dorea Potter had sided with Lily when she had explained everything. Aiden had then thrown a fit because he found out that Hadrian had more titles than him. When James had accused Hadrian of stealing those titles, Dorea had enough and disowned both James and Aiden from the Black family. Charles wanted to do the same with the Potter family, but realized that it would mean the end of the Potter family if he died. James then declared that he would take on the Peverell and Gryffindor name, at this Lily smirked and said that he had to discuss that with the head of those families who was none other than the son he abandoned. In the end Charles, Dorea and Lily had a good laugh out of it.

Through Lily, Charles and Dorea came in contact with their grandson who informed them that he was honored to know that Charles had considered him the heir of the Potter family, but he refused since he had taken an magical oath. Harry also informed the three that he would be known as Hadrian Auditore. When Hadrian asked them why they hadn't contacted him sooner, Charles had said that Dumbledore had said that Hadrian had died. At this something changed in Hadrian his eyes that were emerald-green at first turned more draconic and turned orange. When Lily noticed this she had told Hadrian that he was about to turn into his animagus form. Hadrian let out a roar of anger and was suddenly enveloped by a ball of fire. After ten minutes the ball exploded in an inferno and were once a fourteen year old boy stood, stood now a massive dragon. The dragon stood on four legs and had two massive wings, most of the body was black with the exception being the inside of the wings and the head that were orange. On the neck were spots that were glowing an ominous green. On the head were two massive horns of which the end was pointing towards the sky. Dorea who had studied the myths around dragons told the others that Hadrian had turned into an High Dragon that was called the Highland Ravager. (they could see everything since Lily had transferred the charm to a television and Hadrian had done the same with a mirror.)

Also in the past two months Hadrian and Miranda met a girl named Asuna who was two years older than them. Unfortunately in the past two months no-one had discovered the boss of the first floor. But today was different since it was rumored that the boss was finally found. So today a meeting was being held to discuss the situation. So here they were at what resembled an amphitheater. At this moment Hadrian was standing in the shade of an oak while Miranda was talking to one of their friends. Hadrian scoffed when he saw some guys trying to impress a girl in a red cloak who he knew was Asuna. Hadrian's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a blinking red block in the sky and said "What does that bastard want this time?" Asuna who had walked over to Hadrian wanted to ask what he meant when Hadrian pointed at something in the sky. Following his finger with her eyes, Asuna saw the message as well and said "Oh no not this again." And once again the sky turned red and the red grim reaper figure that was Akihiko Kayaba appeared. When Kayaba noticed he had the attention of everyone he said **"I'm so sorry to interrupt your meeting, but I wanted to inform you all that I have decided to make Sword Art Online more realistic. There are a couple of surprises for you all, but the most notable I will do now. So with that out of the way let us begin. System command! Set pain absorption to zero."** A meter with the name Pain absorption appeared and everyone saw the meter reaching zero within seconds. Before anyone could ask a question Kayaba said " **I'm certain that you are all curious to find out what this means for you. Well to keep it simple, when you were hit in the past you would not feel any pain thanks to the pain absorption, but now that, that is deactivated you will all feel every hit like you would in real life. The only way to reactivate the pain absorption is to login with my id. That is all."** The dragon in Hadrian was roaring in anger at this message and he swore to make Kayaba pay in the most painful way.

Back in the real world Lily said "I bet that creep made it so that people can now become naked." Anastasia, Dorea and Charles looked horrified at the implication if the wrong people found out. Two other people who were in the room gasped in shock at what Kayaba did to their family. In the two months Hadrian and Kirito were in SAO, Lily and Anastasia had met Midori Kirigaya the aunt and adopted mother of Kirito and Suguha Kirigaya, Kirito's cousin. Lily had asked the help of Hadrian to place the same monitoring charm on Kirito so that his family could follow him.

Back in SAO the meeting was finally starting with blue hair named Diabel making a joke about being a knight. He then said that a party had finally discovered the floor boss and that there should be parties of six people to make it easier to defeat the boss. Of course all good things have to come to an end. This happened when a guy with orange spiky hair interrupted Diabel and introduce himself as Kibeou and said "But before we do anything at all some people have to apologize to the others." Everyone even those in the real world raised their eyebrow at this. Diabel then asked "You are talking about the former beta-testers aren't you?" Kibeou snorted and said "Of course I'm talking about them, I'm also saying that they should give all their loot and money to the others so that we could trust them." That statement made Lily actually flinch as she knew how her son would react and she was not disappointed at all.

The silence that followed the statement of Kibeou was broken by a cold laughter. Everyone turned to the top the amphitheater were they saw a boy in black armor walking in a slow pace down to the podium. When Hadrian stood before Kibeou he said "The only reason for suggesting that is because you are too weak and foolish to get good loot or money. Also by suggesting what you just did you give everyone who is here today a bad name as a gamer. I will tell you this only once, my best friend was in the beta and yet we are still working together as a team." Kibeou snorted and said "Or your friend was the worst in the beta, or you are just stupid enough believe that he or she would be willing to be your friend." Everyone who knew Hadrian also knew where this was heading and once again they were not disappointed when Hadrian said "Fine then if you want to play this way. I Hadrian Auditore challenge you, Kibeou to a duel." Kibeou in his obvious arrogance accepted.

Five minutes later at the bottom of the arena Hadrian and Kibeou were standing in front of each other. Kibeou had drawn his longsword while Hadrian had drawn a silver sword with two flawless rubies on the pummel and with red energy crackling along the blade of the sword. Hadrian looked across to Kibeou and said "This duel goes on until one of our health bars hits orange. Agreed?" Kibeou glared at Hadrian and said "Fine, but it is your funeral." Hadrian got a feral smirk and started the counter. When the counter hit zero, Kibeou dashed at Hadrian and activated a sword-skill. Hadrian looked unconcerned and when Kibeou was close to him Hadrian parried his attack. The attacks that followed were also parried. Kirito and Asuna looked impressed while Miranda just rolled her eyes. When Kibeou activated a piercing sword-skill, Hadrian stepped to the side, held his sword backwards and slashed across Kibeou's cheek. Then Hadrian attacked. He made a slashing move and cut of Kibeou's sword arm by the elbow bringing Kibeou's health to orange. After the duel was over, the meeting continued while Kibeou cradled his arm. Kirito hadn't met Asuna jet so he was surprised when she agreed to join the party with Harry, Miranda and himself. That night Kirito talked a little and he offered a way to make her bread taste better.

 **So that was it for this chapter. In the next chapter the battle with** **ILLFANG THE KOBOLD LORD** **. For those of you that are going to say that Harry is overpowered, well the enemies are a lot stronger that in canon so yeah. It would still be a challenge for Harry.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Unfortunately I must come to terms that this story was doomed from the start. At the time I began this story I thought that I could do a HP/SAO crossover like many others. In my eyes there is too big a difference between Harry Potter and SAO for it to work for me.**

 **This story is now up for adoption. The only thing I ask of the person who wants a try is that the pairings remain. The rest is up to that person.**

 **My last update will be when someone has 'adopted' this story and I will also place the name in the update.**


End file.
